Satou Tetsuzou
'''Satou Tetsuzou '''is a participant of the Liar Game Tournament. He was No. 1 in the second round. Appearance and Personality Satou has very short hair and wears a Mariners shirt with the number '26' on it. He is a baseball fan, evident by the question he poses in the second round. Plot Round II Satou first appears waiting in a large banquet hall, waiting along with the others participants. After Leronira finishes explaining the game, a practice round is held. It is revealed that Satou was part of the majority and lied about being a woman. When the game begins, Satou is the first to be picked to pose a question. He is mentioned by Kanzaki as she is brainstorming the possible identities of Mr. X. Satou loses in the second round by the first question, and he proceeds to the revival round. Near the end of third question, it is revealed by Fukunaga Yuji that the two had formed a group consisting of 8 people, similar to Akiyama Shinichi's group. Revival Round Satou is seen standing around the bowling alley with the other players. When the rules are being explained by Leronira, Satou, being the huge baseball fan that he is, jumps when the "L Ticket" is shown as it is the same ballot that was used for the Lycaon's popularity contests. After the rules were explained, Satou is calmly standing around with the other players as everyone has decided to form an alliance and make Fukunaga the loser. All the players are gathered by Fukunaga, and Satou does not disagree since they have nothing else to do for the next three hours. Satou then talks about his story and why he thinks he should win in this round. Satou is shocked to hear that Kanzaki Nao is not in debt, and even more shocked to hear that she made a profit. From then on, Satou's view of Nao had immediately changed. When Nao tries to explain herself, Satou walks away from her. After the first round of voting, Satou ends up with five votes, as planned.This continues on for the next eight voting rounds, as Satou is voting for Miura Takayoshi five times and Satou is being voted by Tsunoda Kousuke five times. During the ninth voting round, Satou is approached by Nao who proposes a deal, which is that she will give him 70 million yen before the end of the tenth voting round if he transfers 10 of his votes to her, to which he agrees. When the results of the ninth voting round are announced, Satou is shocked to see that Nao had made this deal with every player except Fukunaga. Satou does not want to give away 50 million yen for Nao's votes, so he comes up with a plan that he believes to be fool proof. His plan is to sell off his votes for a high price and lose intentionally, which would pull him out of the Liar Game Tournament and leave him with large profits. Satou manages to sell some votes to Tsunoda for 65 million yen, but when he tries to sell votes to other players, they all decline. This is because all the other players were told about Satou's plan by Akiyama. Since his plan had failed, Satou had no choice but to buy votes from Nao. When the time for the announcement of the tenth voting round results came, Satou already knew he was going to win. At the end of the game, everyone cheers for Nao for letting them all win.